Gehalten
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Erst als Jack und der Doctor die Maschine der Kolonisten repariert haben, merken sie, dass sie hereingelegt wurden. Der Doctor hat mit den Konsequenzen heftig zu kämpfen - aber Jack "fängt ihn auf".


_Die Story hat nur eine einzige Voraussetzung um sie lesen zu können: Jack und der zehnte Doctor sind gemeinsam unterwegs und zusammen ..._  
_Zeitlich kann die Geschichte egal wann spielen ... und es gibt keine Spoilergefahr._

_Es gibt auf meinem Deviantart-Account (SatiaEntreri) das Bild zu der Geschichte. Es heißt: "Comforting Ten"_

# # # #

**Gehalten**

Pläne funktionierten in der Praxis oftmals nicht einmal ansatzweise so gut wie in der Theorie. Nicht einmal der Doctor konnte sich dieser Tatsache verschließen. Wenn obendrein Komponenten hinzukamen, mit denen man im Vorfeld nicht hatte rechnen können, sank die Wahrscheinlichkeit für den glücklichen Ausgang einer Sache noch einmal um etliche Prozentpunkte, die der Doctor, wenn er es gewollt hätte, in einer bis auf etliche Stellen hinter dem Komma exakten Zahl hätte wiedergeben können.  
Ein Plan war allerdings restlos zum Scheitern verurteilt, wenn die Wesen, denen man zu helfen glaubte, sich auf halber Strecke als die eigentliche Bedrohung herausstellten.  
Wenn der letzte der Timelords zwei Dinge wirklich nicht leiden konnte, dann war das zum einen benutzt zu werden und zum anderen – und das vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr – genau dies nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt zu haben.  
Und wenn der Zeitreisende eines kaum ertrug, dann war es, wenn Unschuldige durch seine Fehler ums Leben kamen.  
Der Doctor war in Jacks Gegenwart schon mehr als einmal wirklich wütend geworden, aber betrogen oder zu etwas gezwungen worden zu sein war exakt das, was ihn jede Grenze überschreiten ließ, und was aus dem in seinen Herzen eigentlich so durch und durch friedfertigen Mann den herannahenden Sturm machte.  
Die vier Menschen, denen sie im 44ten Jahrhundert in einer kleinen Kolonie angeblich dabei hatten helfen sollen, die Energiequelle für ihre Versorgungsbunker wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, hatten es bitterlich bereut, dass sie den Doctor hinters Licht geführt hatten.  
Deutlich schlechter war es allerdings den Menschen ergangen, die für die Hilfsbereitschaft des Timelords mit dem Leben bezahlt hatten.  
Der Doctor hatte in der ihm eigenen Art laut gejubelt, als die riesige Energieeinheit wieder ihre Arbeit aufnahm. Er hatte gestrahlt wie ein Kind vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und mit offenem Mund und leuchtenden Augen an der turmhohen Säule hochgesehen, während sie sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam mit orange und gelb schimmernden Partikeln füllte, die wie eine geradezu unwirklich schöne Wolke in der durchsichtigen Säule hochstiegen.  
Doch dann hatte die Erde gebebt, als die Einheit auch ihre eigentliche Arbeit aufnahm.  
Das Lächeln war verschwunden und einer gerunzelten Stirn gewichen, während der Doctor die Angaben auf den Monitoren vor sich verfolgte.  
„Was ...?" war das einzige Wort das er herausgebracht hatte, bevor sein Blick endgültig in blankes Entsetzen umgeschlagen war.  
Er hatte in einem unfassbaren Tempo Daten und Zeilen in den Computer getippt um abzubrechen, was er gerade erst selber gestartet hatte, aber er hatte kaum damit angefangen, als die gerade eben noch so freundlichen Kolonisten plötzlich allesamt Waffen in der Hand gehalten und diese auf sie gerichtet hatten ... und er hatte aufhören müssen.  
In ihren Gesichtern hatte Jack keinen Triumph gesehen – lediglich Zufriedenheit.  
„Jack ..." Er hatte dicht genug beim Doctor gestanden um sein Flüstern zu hören. „Ich MUSS das abbrechen ... Ich ..." der Timelord hatte nicht weiter sprechen können.  
Jack hatte zwischen den Waffen der Kolonisten und der Tastatur hin und her gesehen und genickt.  
„Wie lange brauchst du?"  
Der Blick des Timelords hatte im besten Fall Verwirrung gezeigt, aber gleichzeitig war darin der Entschluss zu sehen gewesen, Jacks Worte nicht zu hinterfragen.  
„Acht bis elf Sekunden ..."  
Jack, der die skurril konkreten Zeitangaben des Freundes gewohnt war, hatte genickt.  
„Auf drei ..."  
Jack hatte die Lippen gespitzt, wie er es tat, wenn er sehr angespannt war, und noch einmal tief eingeatmet, während der Doctor sich für den Sprung an die Tastatur bereit gemacht hatte.  
Der Timelord hatte sich verboten darüber nachzudenken, wie Jack ihm die notwendige Zeit verschaffen wollte. Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl gehabt.  
„Eins ... zwei ... DREI!"  
Ohne jedes Zögern war der Doctor an die Tastatur zurückgesprungen und hatte die Zeichenabfolge beendet. Die ohrenbetäubenden Geräusche der Waffen um sich herum hatte er ausgeblendet, und er hatte nicht einmal gezuckt, als er Jacks Schrei unmittelbar hinter sich gehört hatte. Diesen Luxus hatte er sich nicht leisten können ...

Jack hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, als er wieder erwachte. Er erkannte lediglich, dass es deutlich mehr als sonst gewesen sein musste, denn er befand sich nicht mehr in der großen Halle, sondern in ihrem Schlafzimmer in der TARDIS. Außerdem war es nicht der übliche Schock, mit dem er ins Reich der Lebenden zurückkehrte, sondern mehr so, als wache er aus einem ganz normalen, erholsamen Schlaf auf.  
Er war unbekleidet und lag mit einer hauchdünnen Decke zugedeckt auf ihrem Bett - und er fühlte und roch, dass er gewaschen war.  
Sie hatten beide am Ende der enthusiastischen Arbeiten nicht mehr besonders gut gerochen und waren durch die Reparaturen erstaunlich dreckig gewesen.  
Nichts davon war mehr zu erkennen.  
Auch wenn er sich die Umstände nicht ganz erklären konnte, war doch überdeutlich, dass der Doctor in Ordnung war, denn nur er konnte ihn hergebracht haben. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.  
In eben diesem Moment betrat der Timelord den Raum.  
Er kam aus dem Wasserraum und war ebenfalls unbekleidet. Ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls gewaschen und, genau wie Jack, auch wieder komplett getrocknet.  
„Du bist wieder wach.", stellte der Doctor das Offensichtliche fest.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone bringen konnte. Es hat nicht gereicht, die Maschine wieder zu stoppen, ich musste die Säule zerstören. Die Partikel sind ausgeströmt und, na ja den Rest kannst du dir denken. Alle Menschen wurden davon paralysiert. Ich reagiere glücklicherweise nicht darauf."  
Jack erhob sich in eine sitzende Position und sah den Timelord an, der nicht begeistert, aber auch nicht übermäßig bedrückt wirkte.  
Jack kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass der Freund etwas zurück hielt.  
„Die Kolonisten? Die Partikel töten, wenn sie zu lange einwirken können ..." Jacks Aussage war gleichzeitig eine Frage.  
„Ich weiß ..." war die kurze Antwort, bevor der Doctor kurz die Nase hochzog und sich von Jack abwandte, um in einem der in die Wand eingelassenen Schränke nach etwas zu kramen.  
Jack runzelte die Stirn und sah den Freund eindringlich an: „Hast du sie ... sind sie tot?"  
Als der Timelord nicht antwortete, sondern einfach nur wortlos in seinem Kramen innehielt anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, setzte Jack leiser hinterher: „Alle?"  
„NEIN!", fauchte der Doctor und drehte sich in einer wütenden Geste zurück zu Jack um, eine kleine Schatulle in der Hand, die er aus dem Schrank geholt hatte. „Nein, sie sind nicht tot! Nein, ich habe sie nicht da liegen lassen. Ich habe erst dich in die TARDIS gebracht und dann sie in Sicherheit. Obwohl keiner, KEINER von ihnen es verdient hat! Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass ich zwei der sieben anderen Kolonien komplett ausradiert habe. Ich konnte, dank dir, den Fluss der Partikel stoppen, aber zwei der anderen Kolonien waren bereits komplett verseucht! ALLE Kolonisten die dort gelebt haben sind tot. Das weiß ich mit Sicherheit, weil ich inzwischen dort war ... Und das war MEIN Werk, weil ich zu dumm war, die Energiesäule zu hinterfragen."  
Sein Gesicht war verzerrt von Verachtung für sich selbst.  
„Hättest du mir nicht geholfen, hätten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und alle anderen wären tot gewesen. Aus reiner Profitgier ... Profitgier!" Er hob die Hand mit der Schatulle und warf das Gefäß mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand, wo es in unzählige Teile zersplitterte und sich gemeinsam mit den kleinen Kapseln die darin gewesen waren über den Raum verteilte.  
Mit dem Rücken zu Jack setzte er sich mit einem wütenden Geräusch auf die Kante des Bettes, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie auf und legte vorgebeugt sein Gesicht in seine Hände.  
Als Jack näher an ihn heran kam, bis er hinter ihm kniete und ihm eine Hand flach auf den Rücken legte, spürte er, dass der Timelord vor unterdrückter Wut bebte. Nicht nur metaphorisch, sondern tatsächlich spürbar.  
„Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Thete. Ich habe ihnen auch geglaubt."  
Er legte auch seine zweite Hand auf die warme Haut des Freundes, der in seiner angespannten Haltung sitzen blieb.  
„Ich habe mich mehrere Tage mit der Einheit beschäftigt, Jack, und bin nie auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, in die Subroutinen hineinzusehen, die über die reine Versorgung hinausgingen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."  
Endlich löste er sein Gesicht aus seinen Händen und richtete mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase seinen Oberkörper wieder auf.  
Jack schob sich noch näher an ihn heran, bis seine Knie links und rechts des Doctors waren und er die schmale Gestalt des Timelords an sich ziehen konnte, was dieser erst mit Widerstand, dann aber doch geschehen ließ.  
Er glühte, wie es so oft der Fall war, wenn er von heftigen Emotionen überrollt wurde und Jack konnte nicht anders, als die trockene, angenehme Hitze des anderen Körpers an seiner Front, der Innenseite seiner Schenkel und an seinen Armen zu genießen. Er senkte den Kopf und legte sein Gesicht an den Hals des Doctors.  
Der Körper des Timelords war nach wie vor heftig angespannt, aber Jack wusste, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass er die Berührung überhaupt so eng zuließ.  
„Ja, vielleicht hättest du es besser machen können. Aber vielleicht sollte es auch einfach so sein. Du kannst eine Menge tun, mein Freund, aber du bist nicht verantwortlich für das gesamte Universum."  
„Doch, Jack ... das bin ich ... wann immer ich eingreife bin ich es."  
Jack war klar, dass sie längst nicht nur noch von den Kolonisten sprachen, sondern auch von Gallifrey, seinem Heimatplaneten, den er selbst ausradiert hatte, von seinem Volk ... Jack schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf.  
„Nein, Thete, niemand ist für all das verantwortlich. Wenn ich an die ganzen Geschichten denke, die ich von den Timelords schon gehört habe, waren deine Kollegen von Gallifrey sich, genau wie diese Kolonisten, oft genug ebenfalls einfach nur selbst die Nächsten."  
Dem hatte der Doctor nichts entgegen zu setzen. Er wollte es. Jack konnte fühlen, wie er Luft holte um etwas zu erwidern, aber dann schloss er, offenbar wortlos, einfach wieder den Mund und schwieg. Ein Schweigen, das frustrierter wirkte, als die Wut davor.  
Ohne dass Jack darüber nachdachte, zog er den Doctor trotz dessen angespannter Haltung – oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihr - mit einem Arm noch näher an sich und streichelte mit der freien Hand über die Hüfte des Freundes, bis seine Finger sich in einer weichen Bewegung auf den festen Bauch des Freundes schoben.  
Der Timelord seufzte resignierend und es geschah das Unerwartete – er ließ ein klein wenig locker.  
Jacks Augenbrauen hoben sich in Erstaunen, aber gleichzeitig lächelte er und ließ seine Hand den Bauch des Doctors erkunden. Jeden Zentimeter streichelte er mit sanftem Druck.  
Sein Freund sagte nichts mehr, aber sein Atem wurde ruhiger und er lehnte sich einen Hauch entspannter gegen Jacks Brust.  
Das kam beinahe einer Aufforderung gleich, weiter zu machen, und so wanderte Jacks Hand vom Bauch des Doctors zu seinem Oberschenkel – streichelte ihn, ließ seine Fingernägel leicht über die warme Haut kratzen, und durch den engen Körperkontakt spürte er, dass eine andere Art von Spannung in den schmalen Körper des Doctors Einzug hielt.  
Er küsste den Nacken des Timelords. Ein leises, kaum hörbares, aber eindeutig genießendes Brummen war die Antwort.  
Als Jacks Hand zwischen die Schenkel des Doctors glitt war es nicht zu übersehen, dass er durch die zärtlichen Berührungen erregt war. Sein Schwanz war halb aufgerichtet und zuckte ein wenig, als Jacks Finger ihn berührten.  
Mit einer ungehaltenen Bewegung schob der Doctor Jacks Hand zur Seite und wollte sich aufrichten.  
„Das ist wohl kaum der geeignete Moment, Jack.", murmelte er unverständlich.  
Jack war anderer Meinung und zog ihn erneut an sich heran.  
„Warum nicht? Ob du das nun zulässt oder nicht ändert absolut gar nichts an dem was geschehen ist ... du kannst nichts mehr ändern, Thete ... lass es einfach zu ..."  
Der Doctor zögerte, aber er versuchte nicht weiter sich aufzurichten.  
Jacks Lippen küssten erneut den schlanken Hals des Freundes und flüsterten ihm dann warm und sanft und mit aller Liebe, die er für den Timelord empfand, ins Ohr: „Ich halte dich ..."  
Die Reaktion des Doctors auf diese drei Worte hätte für Jack kaum unerwarteter sein können.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ der Freund in seinem Arm jede Anspannung fallen, ließ sich gegen Jack sinken und legte die Arme über Jacks Oberschenkel, bis seine Hände das Bettuch berührten. Den Blick hielt er leicht gesenkt ...  
Er gab sich tatsächlich voll und ganz in die Umarmung hinein.  
Er hielt den Kopf gerade so weit oben, dass er Jacks Kopf noch fühlen konnte, der sich zärtlich an seinen schmiegte.  
Die streichelnde Hand des Captains umfasste sanft aber bestimmt den Schaft des Timelords, der trotz der plötzlichen Entspannung seines Besitzers noch ein Stück weiter aufgerichtet war. Es war beinahe skurril, dass der so jung aussehende und doch so uralte Mann in der Umarmung des Zeitagenten so locker lassen konnte, während die Erregung in ihm bewirkte, dass eben sie unter Jacks geschickten Händen immer deutlicher sichtbar wurde.  
Jack fühlte, dass auch der Atem des Timelords ruhig und entspannt blieb. Er gab lediglich ab und zu mit geschlossenen Lippen einen genießenden Laut von sich.  
Als der Schwanz des Geliebten schon fast zu voller Größe gewachsen war, umfasste Jacks Hand ihn ganz und begann, ihn in festem und doch gleichzeitig zärtlichen Rhythmus in einfühlsamen Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen zu reiben.  
Jetzt erst sog der Doctor den Atem ein und lehnte seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten gegen Jacks Schulter.  
„Oh Gott ... das ist gut ... das ist so gut ...", seufzte er leise und genoss, was Jack mit ihm tat.  
Jack fragte sich, ob es Einsehen oder Resignation war, das bewirkte, dass der Doctor in der Lage war, seine Zärtlichkeit entgegen zu nehmen. Doch als der Timelord begann, sich unter den herrlichen Bewegungen von Jacks Hand in steigender Erregung zu winden, war für Jack klar – was immer es war – es war in diesem Moment vergessen. Er hielt ihn und würde ihn auch dann noch halten, wenn er den unweigerlichen Höhepunkt überschritt.  
Jacks Reiben wurde intensiver – und mit ihm der Atem des Timelords, der sich immer noch gegen Jacks Brust lehnte, sich jetzt aber auch gleichzeitig leicht auf der Bettdecke abstützte, um die neue Form der Anspannung in seinem Körper zu halten, die dieser ihm nun unweigerlich abverlangte.  
„Ja... oh ja..."  
Jack fühlte unter der Hand, die auf der Brust des Doctors lag, wie die Frequenz seiner Herzschläge stieg. Als sei das nicht Zeichen genug, stöhnte sein Geliebter in diesem Moment auf und schob seine Hüfte Jacks Hand so gut entgegen wie es möglich war.  
Er war nur noch Lust. Nur noch Empfindung.  
„Hör nicht auf, Jack... hör nicht auf..." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Keuchen und Jack kannte diesen Klang seiner Stimme nur zu gut.  
In diesem Klang lag die Gewissheit, dass Jack nicht aufhören würde, die Gewissheit des Timelords, dass er sich vollkommen fallen lassen konnte, die Gewissheit, dass er in den Armen des einen Wesens dieses Universums lag, das bereit war, ihn zu halten – des einen Wesens das ihn halten konnte ...

ENDE


End file.
